Cajun Spice and Maple Syrup
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Gambit/OC. Gambit has just gotten back from a two month mission that he didn't tell his girlfriend about. He has to go on a new mission the next day. How will she react? Includes sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Remy LeBeau/Gambit. All rights go to Marvel. I only own my OC Rosie.**

"Aw c'mon, chere! It's only a couple a' weeks!"

Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, was chasing his girlfriend Rosie Howlett, aka Sparks, around 'her' apartment and into the bedroom. Why? Because he's not listening to her. Why? Because that stupid man has recently come back from a two month mission, which he left without warning her about, and now he's doing it again for the fourth time- not even the third time, no. The fourth time!

"Don't you 'chere' me, Remy LeBeau, I'll electrocute ya. You've just gotten back and now tomorrow morning…you're…you're leaving, again". It was now starting to get harder to breath, especially now there were tears blurring her vision.

"Non. You are not crying! Cherie, please don't cry" Remy reached out to grab her arm, but she shocked him with her mutant power when he did and turned away.

"I am not crying" she pouted and crossed her arms. Remy smiled and hugged her from behind. He was almost forgiven. He genuinely has no clue why she forgives him for everything he does, he's left her with disappointments too many times, and he really doesn't deserve her forgiveness. He kissed Rosie behind the ear and whispered seductively.

"Cherie…Rosie…I will make it worth your while" with that said he started to kiss her from her ear and down her neck to her collar bone, where he found her little sensitive spot. Rosie relaxed into him as he continued to nip and suck at said area, and gave out soft moans. Remy stopped the kiss behind her ear again. "I really am sorry, chere. I love you, you know that. I will be back soon. I promise" with that, he kissed his way down her neck back to her sweet spot. She started to arch her back as his hands slowly made their way down her body and underneath her 'cereal killer' t-shirt. His fingers slowly kneaded over pressure points as they travelled up to her breasts. Rosie stepped back and leant her head on Remy's shoulder, Remy found this as an opportunity to push his pelvis forward and grind against his lovers juicy ass.

His hands suddenly squeezed both her breasts hard, causing her to squeal and writhe, Remy held her in a tight grip, she was going nowhere. The two fell to the ground. By this time Remy had thrown both of their shirts off. One of his hands travelled down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and started to rub her clit through her panties, all the while playing with one of her boobs. Rosie started to buck her hips as she could feel something inside her clench tight.

"Remy!" Rosie moaned, "c-can't we ju-just get to the bed first?"

Remy just smirked, "Oui, anytin' for you". Remy picked up Rosie bridal style and plonked her onto the bed. Remy took no time to crawl on top of her and clasp his lips around a pink, hard nipple. Rosie moaned a lot louder this time and tried to buck her hips but Remy wouldn't let her, he was squishing her between him and the bed. After swapping between each breast, Remy decided to move south, leaving small licks and nips on her sensitive skin. Rosie was already too far gone to notice that Remy had already stripped her of her jeans and underwear. Once Remy reached her warmth he took no hesitation to lick it and flick his tongue overit once he reached her clit. Rosie gasped and her face scrunched up and was now a dark shade of red.

"Oh-ah. Remy!"

Remy loved the fact that her accent became so much stronger during sex. Her natural Canadian accent taking over the slight southern twang she usually has. He loved it.

"Mmm-oh-aah! R-Remy! Ah!" Rosie eventually came. Remy knelt up to smirk and lick his lips at Rosie.

"Oh Gawd…"

Remy leaned up and kissed her neck. He then shifted out of his remaining clothes and positioned himself. "You ready chere?" Rosie just nodded.

"Good!" Remy wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the neck and then thrust into her slowly. As soon as he was in out, he was out. Remy always took it slow at the start, but he made sure that he was as deep as he could be.

"A-ah, G-Gambit" Rosie moaned.

"Oui, oui. I know" he replied.

This time he started to grind his hips into her. Rosie started to buck her hips. "C'mon Remy, just-ah!" Remy complied and got suddenly faster and harder. He leant his head on Rosie's shoulder and started whispering sweet, French nothings. Rosie's voice soon got more raspy and higher pitched. She was almost there. He was too. He hadn't been inside her in so long. He could come any second.

"Oh-o-ah chere!"

Rosie dug her nails into his back as he started to glow purple. Eventually, the two of them came, riding through the pleasure together. God, they're really going to miss each other.


End file.
